


Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective

by mypedia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypedia/pseuds/mypedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The internet and the Avengers fandom react to the events of Civil War.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <span class="u">avengers-daily:</span>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>How do they get 200% more attractive when they're covered in dirt</p>
</blockquote>#avengers<p>  <b>2554 notes</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Steve, Bucky, and the Tinhat Collective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706081) by [fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017), [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play)
  * Inspired by [The Fallen Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501648) by [whitefang (radialarch)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/whitefang). 



> I made the names/handles up, and everything in this is entirely fictional. If you appear in this and want me to remove anything, please message me :)
> 
> [Edit: The website I was using to host my images, imgsafe, apparently had an outage and lost half their hosted image. There's about 10 or so that aren't working. I don't have backups and I don't even remember what half of them were, so I'm in the process of re-making new ones to fit in where the old ones are.]

 

 

 

 

_ Live Updates: Avengers In Lagos ___

by Nancy Smith

It's not easy to keep track of the Avengers' locations, but with the current state of technology, it's not too easy for them to stay hidden, either! Social media exploded a few minutes ago with clips and pictures of the Avengers' latest battle in Lagos flooding news feeds. We've compiled some of the most relevant below, and we'll keep adding as more information comes in!

Read More

 

\--

 

  


 

\--

 

**avengers-daily**

How do they get 200% more attractive when they're covered in dirt

#avengers

**2554 notes**

 

\--

 

**avengerssource**

There’s some crazy shit going down in Lagos right now. Stay safe, everyone.

#lagos #avengers

**1254 notes**

 

 

\--

  


  
  


 

\--

  


 

\--

 

_How Much Is Too Much? Accountability in the Avengers Era_

by Rodney Valdez  
  
Let’s get to the heart of the matter: how many people have to die before we realize the Avengers are out of hand? Well, let’s tally how many _have_ died.

New York (2012): 873  
Washington DC (2014): 98  
Sokovia (2015): 1469  
Lagos (2016): 421

Evidently, then, the number of innocent lives we’re willing to spare is higher than 2,861. Before the diehard Avengers fans get out their pitchforks, let’s remember: nobody is expecting them to quit. We simply need some accountability, or this group of vigilantes is going to spin out of control.

If they haven’t already, that is. 

 

\-- 

 

  


 

 

 

 

\--

 

**caps-ice-queen**

For all we idolize him, I think we sometimes forget that  Steve Rogers is thirty years old. It’s easy to put him on a pedestal and expect his decisions to be perfect, but while we’re stressing about high school and college and jobs, and he’s out there saving the world .

I’m not blaming him in the slightest for any mistakes, but maybe that _is_ too much responsibility for one person.

#like i said i'm not saying he's at fault #but his age puts things in perspective #acountability isn't an unreasonable demand #avengers

**5748 notes**

 

\--

   

 

 

\--

  

 

\--

  

**sassycap**  reblogged **mariaetco**

stever0gerss:

> Why are ppl so against superheroes being supervised? (see what I did there) I mean… I love them too but they’re a little out of control with the collateral damage 

#yeppppp #basically #avengers rpf

**898 notes**

 

\--

 

**spnlover**

the avengers are homicidal, narcissistic idiots. if you can't save people without sabrina the teenage witch-freak KILLING A BUNCH OF OTHERS, go fuck yourselves

#wank for ts #fuck the avengers

**1943 notes**

 

\--

 

_Peggy Carter Confirmed Dead at 95  _

by Sam Brown

Margaret Elizabeth ‘Peggy’ Carter passed away last night. An autopsy is scheduled for Thursday afternoon, but the British former agent is believed to have died peacefully in her sleep. There are no signs of foul play at this time. This article will be updated as information is received.

_308 comments. Sorted by: Time_  
Date: 2016-05-05 06:13 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

What.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 3 replies

**Re: What.**  
Date: 2016-05-05 06:14 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I kind of always thought she'd live forever

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 replies

**Re: Re: What.**  
Date: 2016-05-05 06:14 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

95's not a bad run. What is WITH this year?!? I say that every year, but damn

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 1 replies

**Re: Re: Re: What.**  
Date: 2016-05-05 06:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Alan Rickman, Prince, and now Peggy. Fuck you 2016.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 11 replies

 

\--

 

_ Margaret Carter: The Passing of an Unsung Feminist Hero _

by Melinda Akuwabi

I’m veering away from my usual posting today to comment on today’s news. As I’m sure most of you have heard by now, Peggy Carter passed away sometime yesterday. We tend to raise upwomen like Beyoncé and Emma Watson as our icons, and let the stars who truly shine slip away without comment. That’s not to say those two women aren’t worthy of their icon status— but I’ve seen far too few articles about why Carter’s life _mattered,_ and too many on her choice of lipstick _._

She was perhaps best known for her involvement in Project Rebirth, and her friendship with Captain America. Her short-lived association (and rumored romance) with Steve Rogers, however, often eclipses her own formidable achievements. While she was certainly an active member of the Allied forces, the data-leak two years ago revealed her prominent role in the Strategic Scientific Reserve (SSR), formed to fight HYDRA. Most importantly— and most overlooked— she was a founder of SHIELD. It’s far too easy to write off SHIELD as an agency along with their failings, but it’s important to remember that they kept the world safe from dangers we could only dream of. 

If not for the info dump in 2014, we may have never known how Carter influenced the world— in fact, we would _not_ have known, and that’s probably the way she liked it. So here’s to a woman who was content to do the heavy lifting for little to no credit. Here’s to a woman we should all strive to remember and emulate, for far more than the curl of her hair or the shade of her lips. Here’s to Margaret Elizabeth Carter.

Rest In Peace.

 

\--

**sexyshield**

Rest In Peace, Peggy.

#i'm going offline for a day in respect #avengers #im crying #fuck

**12791 notes**

 

\--

 

**gay-for-rogers**  reblogged  **dumdum107**

dumdum107:

> Ugh, poor Cap.

can we just for like one fucking second pay attention to a woman without making it about her boyfriend’s man pain? please

#you have got to be kidding me #poor peggy's family maybe?

**728 notes**

 

\--

 

_Peggy Carter's Funeral: 12 Celebs You Might Spot _

by Ada Wensworth

  1. **Steve Rogers**  
Our very own Captain America is rumored to have jetted off to London this morning. No prizes for guessing why: the funeral of his rumored lady love Peggy Carter is being held across the pond this weekend. Rogers did not respond to multiple requests for comment.
  2. **The Duke and/or Duchess of Edinburgh**  
Okay, it’s a stretch. But Peggy was an important figure in British history, and has been seen rubbing shoulders with Queen Elizabeth. Whether or not…  
  
[Read More]



  

 

 

\--

 

**capsleftbuttcheek**  reblogged **margaretcxrter**

margaretcxrter

> Link to funeral livestream: (x)

#peggy carter #thank you!!!

**1281 notes**

 

\--

 

**rromanova**

Oh look, Gisele is here and she’s actually called Sharon

#blonde chick who visits peggy finally has a name #sharon carter #wtf type of suburban soccer mom name 

**62 notes**

 

\--

 

**hotforthe40s** reblogged  **furysnick**

giselecarter:

> steveiorogers:
>
>> giselecarter:
>>
>>> wait what lmao how did they not know she was related??? they literally have the same last name
>> 
>> omfg Cap actually looks surprised. I cannot believe Mr. Super Soldier didn’t know this
> 
> do you guys think it’s part of some wider plot? i mean how could he _not_ know

maybe because he doesn’t go through all the pap photos from outside peggy’s house like we do? I suppose it’s a common enough last name…

#peggy carter #sharon carter #she doesn't really look like a sharon #can we keep calling her Gisele

**84 notes**

 

\--

  

**falconinmypants** reblogged **gonewiththegays**

gonewiththegays

>   
>  **Thing The Avengers Say They’re Doing**  
> 
> 
>   * Putting their lives on the line to save ours 
>   * Dying for us 
>   * Defeating enemies 
> 

> 
>   
>  **Thing The Avengers Have Actually Done**  
> 
> 
>   * Killed 2000+ people 
>   * Not died 
>   * Created enemies (thx for Ultron guys)
> 


#my best friend lost her arm in sokovia #sure you technically saved a lot of us from ultron #how about i release a torture demon in your swanky tower #then call him off when he’s destroyed half your city and expect you to be grateful #cuz i ‘saved’ you 

**2496 notes**

 

\--

 

 

 

 --

 

  
  


 

\--  

 

**g0professor** reblogged **redheadedspy**

redheadedspy:

> **avengers** : *destroy new york*
> 
> **avengers:** *destroy sokovia* 
> 
> **avengers:** *kill a million people* 
> 
> **avengers:** so we know we did bad things but we’re signing the accords so it’s all good now! 
> 
> **everyone:** … 
> 
> **avengers:** … 
> 
> **everyone:** what 
> 
> **avengers:** what 

#politics #avengers

**5783 notes**

 

\--  

** LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT THE TIME I MET NATASHA. FUCKING. ROMANOFF **

**natalias**

She’s in my city for the UN thing and I guess she arrived early because it’s not until tomorrow. She looked _badass_ , okay, smoking hot in this leather jacket black-on-black combo. There were a few fans outside the airport terminal, but they all gave up after it got dark and went home. _BUT NOT ME._ I’m a stalker like that.

So she walks out of the airport at like 10 pm and I see her and I start shaking immediately. You guys know how much I love her. I called her name, and she whipped around and saw me— I thought she’d try to slink off, but nope, she smiled and came right up to me. And then I kind of just lost it and she hugged me and TOOK A SELFIE WITH ME. NATASHA ROMANOFF TOOK A SELFIE WITH ME I CAN’T> EVEN LOOK AT IT WITHOUT GRINNING LIKE A FOOL

I thanked her for everything she and the rest of the Avengers do for us, and she looked kinda sad and then she smiled and said “It’s our duty. We appreciate all you do to support us”. I told her I support her no matter what and I know they try their best and she goes “We make mistakes, but we do the best we can.”

I just. Best fan experience of my life. And I know normally she’s nice but she likes her privacy, so I was totally not expecting her to be so open with me.

IN CONCLUSION NATASHA MOTHER FUCKING ROMANOFF T OO KAS E L F I E WITHME

#natasha romanoff #black widow #i still can't believe this actually hapepned #I'M SO #THAT'S IT LIFE CAN'T GT BETTER IM DONE

**12791 notes**

 

\--

 

**I can't believe this is a thing that happened  
**

**buckmesteve**

i was at Heathrow and suddenly i see natasha romanoff at check-in getting ready to go on a plane. so LIKE AN IDIOT i ask her if she wants something to eat (in my defense she looked hungry) but then _she accepted the offer to eat half of my pretzel_ and i sat and tried not to hyperventilate while natalia goddamn romanova made small talk with me over pretzels... so basically we’re married now. also she seemed really down, like her smile didn’t reach her eyes, so can we just remember these are real people who are trying their hardest and lay off the hate a bit mmkay?

#natasha romanoff #boss ass bitch #bw

**1279 notes**

 

\--

  
**natashsaromanoff**

_former shield agent natasha romanoff heard I was waiting outside her hotel to meet her and she came down to meet me in an old hoodie and wet hair and if that’s not the cutest thing you’ve ever heard in your life you’re dead_

#i'm dead #i can't function #i was HUGGED #HUGGED BY THE ARMS OF DEATH #she is so strong you guys

**8243 notes**

 

\--

 

_Ten Fan Encounters That Prove Black Widow Is The Best _

by Clark Attens

Natasha Romanoff’s been busy this week, starting off Monday in New York, and then heading to London before finishing in Vienna for tomorrow’s UN conference. Her around-the-world tour has meant more fan interactions for the Widow, who’s usually comfortably isolated in Avengers Tower. Here are our top ten from this week:

[Read More From Source]

 

\--

**Anonymous asked:  
** **what’s with all the Meet & Greets Nat’s been doing lately? She met like five fans in London when she was there for Peggy’s funeral, and then it seems all she’s been doing in Vienna is taking pics with fans. Not saying she’s a bitch usually or anything, but… this is new**  
  
oh, child. oh, sweet summer child. Natasha Romanoff is playing all of us like a fiddle and I don’t think I’ve ever loved her more. 

#my queen 

**3791 notes**

 

\--

  

 

\-- 

 

**jbbarnes** reblogged **jbbarnes**

jbbarnes:

>   
>  HOLY FUCKING SHIT 
> 
>  
> 
> THE GUY SHOOTING UP DC RIGHT NOW IS JAMES BARNES
> 
>  
> 
> I RAN RIGHT PAST HIM

I posted this _two years ago_. _TWO YEARS AGO_ and none of y’all motherfuckers believed me. WELL WHO’S LAUGHING NOW. 

#you called us conspiracy theorists motherfuckers #who’s a conspiracy theorist now #lesson for the future: just bc there’s only like 4 people saying something doesn’t make it wrong #james barnes 

**4,522 notes**

 

\--

 

**wilsonsfalcon** reblogged **timetogetstucky**

timetogetstucky:

> wilsonsfalcon: 
>
>>   
>  timetogetstucky:
>>
>>>   
>  guys you realize what this means if cap’s best friend from 70 years ago is back and apparently a psychopath?!? and if he really was the same guy who did DC?!??   
> 
>> 
>> I see the words, I do. I’m reading them. But ngl I have no fucking clue what this means or how it’s happening
> 
> um. idk either tbh, i was kinda bluffing and hoping someone else would know 

valiant effort my friend

#no but seriously what the fuck is going on?

**21 notes**

 

\--

 

**steveandbuck**  reblogged **bluberrypie**

offmylawn:

>   
>  Remember in the snippets of footage we have from DC, we all noticed that cap looks so emotional in some of them, and we assumed it was because he found out about SHIELD being HYDRA?? _He was probably emotional because that's where he first saw Bucky again_   
> 

#they’ve got to have hugged! #someone dig up the clip!!!

**3286 notes**

 

\--

 

1 - 20 of 1352 Works in Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 

\--

 

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers,  James "Bucky" Barnes,  Sam Wilson,  Natasha Romanoff,  Tony Stark,  Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot,  Author Has No Shame

When Steve sees Bucky for the first time, he has trouble focusing on anyone else. So does, ahem, Little Steve.

 

 

   

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes  Steve Rogers,  James "Bucky" Barnes, Margaret "Peggy" Carter, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, 5+1, Here Lies A Lot of Pining

Five times Bucky wished he could rescue Steve, and one time he did.

 

\--

**croptopbitch**  reblogged **infinit-y**

stuckinstucky:

>   
>  **me:** ships a pairing where one of them is dead  
>  **bucky** : *is miraculously resurrected*  
>  **me:**  
>  **me:** …  
>  **me:** there is a god

#ME #basically

**1843 notes**

 

\--

 

**col0nelrhodey**

Imagine Bucky all alone for 70 years. Imagine him sitting alone by himself in a cold empty apartment and grieving for his best friend. Imagine the expression on his face when he realized he’s not alone anymore.

#bucky barnes #I'm ignoring why he hasn't aged #idk idc

**1765 notes**

 

\--

**red-x-rose**

I’m confused. I ship Steve/Bucky to hell and back— always have, always will— but Bucky was _shooting at Steve_ in DC, how could they be in love??

#logic for ts #this is all so ridiculous

**234 notes**

 

\--

**maximoffbonanza**

I’M ON THE FREEWAY AND THERE IS A GUY

 

DRESSED LIKE A CAT

 

ATTACKING BUCKY BARNES

#everyoen go watch thew news RIGHT NOW

**4371 notes**

 

\--

 

  

 --

 

**bucksteve** reblogged **cestlavie**

queenswanda:

>   
>  107thcommando: 
>
>>   
>  getbucky:
>>
>>> Please tell me I’m not the only one thirsting after T’Challa’s ass  
> 
>> 
>> Excuse me, did you see the way he and Bucky were going after each other? That was one step up from hate sex
> 
> T’Chucky

#i cannot believe this is what we as a fandom have come to #t'chucky

**7435 notes**

 

\--

 

1 - 20 of 182 Works in James "Bucky" Barnes/T'Challa

 

\--

 

  **stevensshield** reblogged **alianovnatasah**

tchallas:

> T’Challa, esteemed king of Wakanda, is very much welcome to sweep my t’chimney any day of the week  
> 

no

 **10386 notes**  

 

\--

 

**blogbaby** reblogged **buckstchalla**

buckstchalla:

> can t’challa get on my t’chimichangas  
> 

stop

 **7898 notes**  

 

\--

**infinit-y** reblogged **rasberry-ripples**

rasberry-ripples:

>   
>  catkingdom: 
>
>>   
>  wakandanwanda:
>>
>>> I would t’churn t’challa’s butter if y’know wha’msayin  
> 
>> 
>> oh my god
> 
> he can pop my t’cherry any day

EVEN THE VIRGINS ARE DOING IT

#this joke is just 50% of people on this website fucking with the other 50%

**4938 notes**

 

\--

 

**t-chucky** reblogged  **mypanda**

starbucks:

>   
>  bucksfun:
>
>> bucky probably spends 3 hours a day finding ugly cat pictures to send to t’challa like ‘is this ur mom’  
> 
> 
> #there is no such thing as an ugly cat picture (tags via carbon-dating-rogers)
> 
> point

#lol #t'chucky

**728 notes**

 

\--

 

_James Barnes Escapes from Secure Facility_

by Patrick Gordons

General Ross confirmed this evening that James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes escaped from a secure holding cell in New York. A message from Interpol:

The fugitive known as James Barnes is currently on the run, and should be considered dangerous. If sighted, call the anonymous tip-line shown below. Do not approach and _do not engage._

Although the General declined to comment, it is believed that Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson are accompanying Barnes, and both are linked to theft of government property from the same base where Barnes was being kept.

 

 --

**sokovianwanda**  reblogged  **barneslovesrogers**

barneslovesrogers:

>   
>  Here’s my theory. I realize it sounds insane, so buckle up.   
>    
>  What do we know? James Barnes allegedly died in 1944 fighting HYDRA, the only Howling Commando to give his life for the war. Yadda yadda, we all know this part. Steve and Bucky were super close, and after Cap woke up from the ice, he thought Peggy was his only friend— see: that special on Peggy for her 92nd birthday where he described her as his “last link to home”. Bear with me while I parse through this.  
>    
>  First thing we don’t know is, how is Bucky alive? Of course this could be a clone and not Bucky at all, but Cap really does look kinda emotional in some of the DC clips so. Obviously, Bucky secretly got the same super-serum that Cap did. Did he get it before or after he fell from the train? I’d say 99% chance before, because tbh I highly doubt any human could survive that fall. So Bucky got the serum, only it was kept secret, and when he fell he was frozen for 70 years same as Cap (SOULMATES!!!) It’s the only thing that makes sense.  
>    
>  More pressing concerns: _why the fuck is Bucky Barnes shooting at Steve??_ Much as my shipper heart doesn’t want to say it, he could’ve been evil all along. Maybe his death was faked, maybe he was never on Cap’s side to begin with. And option two is that he’s being mind-controlled like Hawkeye was (see: SHIELD mission reports from Battle of New York, but read the ones from _just_ before the battle)  
>    
>  The only evidence we have either way is that Steve will apparently go through hell and back to protect Bucky, enough to break him out of a secure facility and turn himself into a wanted man. Idk about u guys, but I trust Steve Rogers. If he thinks Bucky is good, then Bucky’s good in my book.

#l hadn't considered mind control #yessssss this makes so much sense #stucky #lbr we all know bucky is Pure and Good

**3720 notes**

 

\--

**sircracksalot**

_absolutely none of this makes sense but Stucky lives and my soul is complete_

**11898 notes**

 

\-- 

 

_**EXCLUSIVE SCOOP! AVENGERS TORN APART OVER BUCKY?** _

by Tara Hill

An exclusive source tells us that Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, and James Rhodes are gearing up to hunt down Steve Rogers and his little fugitive! Yes, you read that right. Our source says, “Tony doesn’t want to hurt Cap. Or any of them. But Barnes is dangerous. And as long as Steve is protecting him, he’s harboring a criminal.”

Even _more_ interesting: another little birdie might have mentioned that Cap’s pulled Hawkeye and Wanda Maximoff to his team— along with a surprise addition, Scott Lang (eagle-eyed readers may remember him as Ant-Man). It seems for this one, at least, Iron Man is outmatched! 

 

\--

 

1 - 20 of 2139 Works in Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 

\--

 

**dear107** reblogged  **winged-falcon**

winged-falcon: 

>   
>  here we go again. so are we just ignoring the fact that this dude blew up the UN and killed t’chaka just because he’s hot and y’all got boners for angsty white dudes fucking?   
> 

It’s getting exhausting at this point. Like, I know fandom always raises the heavens and moves the earth to justify their Evil Hot White Guy _TM_ , and I should expect it by now. But now people are _making up a backstory to justify him._ We have _zero_ proof he is/was brainwashed. From where I'm standing, he looks like a run-of-the-mill villain but he's hotter and white, so out the window goes reality. I mean, I've been in fandom for long enough that I don’t even know why I expected any different, but…. this is a real guy?? and he really killed people?? and I’m just ???

I get this is fandom, but this is still kind of unbelievable. You know if T’Chaka was some smoldering piece of white bread, these same people would be forming angry mobs outside Avengers Tower.

Also, let’s not pretend that the level of empathy for the victims in the fights are anywhere the near same. New York got a fuckton of coverage and so help you if you made a comment about any of the Avengers being above-average in appearance. Sokovia was in-between. Lagos has literally just been fangirls staring at Steve’s ass while buildings crumbled around him. Get a grip, people.

#wank for ts #racism #avengers rpf

**683 notes**

 

\--

 

** Anonymous asked:   
** ** So now Cap's fighting his friends over Bucky. Stucky is real. They're so gay for each other I CAN;T HANDLE IT**  
  


#stucky #keep in mind though #that site is notorious for shitty clickbait gossip #chances are they argued over where to order take-out and it was spun into something huge

**1589 notes**

 

\--

 

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers,  James "Bucky" Barnes, 

“I just got you back,” Steve says, jaw set. “They’re not taking you away any time soon. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

Steve is a stubborn asshole, and Bucky loves him for it.

 

\--

 

**No Archive Warnings Apply** , Avengers Team,  Fix-It Fic, Because We All Know Pepper Could Sort This Shit Out

“Here’s a thought.” Pepper regards them all coolly. “Act like grown-ups”.

In which Pepper Potts kicks the Avengers’ collective asses into gear.

 

\--

**avengerseatcake**

Remember that article about the avengers fighting from yesterday or the day before that half of us dismissed as bullshit? Um, yeah: see for yourselves

#cnn has a helicopter above the airport #grainy af but it's live

**2437 notes**

 

\--

 

**alexhannahs** reblogged  **crayola-la-land**

crayola-la-land:

>   
>  alexhannahs:
>
>>   
>  What the fuck is going on  
> 
> 
> Is that the fucking spider kid?!?

I repeat: what the fuck is going on

**12 notes**

 

\-- 

    

 

\--

 

_ Steve Rogers In Hiding? _

by Jeanne Martin

 _Have we got scoop for you today!_ America’s Golden Boy, none other than Steve Rogers himself, is allegedly in hiding with— wait for it— his old friend Bucky Barnes! We’re sure most of you have seen the footage of Cap swinging his shield at former teammates to protect his childhood partner-in-crime (pun intended). It seems Steve is hellbent on making sure nobody gets near Barnes. Well, we certainly won’t try!

If you're reading this, Cap, you should probably just come home to face the music.

 

\--

 

  **dasharound**  reblogged **steviesavengers**

ice-and-fires:

>   
>  I just hope wherever Steve and the rest of the Avengers are, they’re safe and happy.   
> 

#same #babies #come back #avengers

**4898 notes**

 

\--

**Re: Avengers or Criminals?**  
Date: 2016-03-12 04:13 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Haven’t heard anything about any of them in a while, maybe someone killed them off

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 11 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 04:15 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Rumor has it most of them are holed up in Wakanda trying to toggle off Barnes’ evil switch. Didn’t believe it at first, but ’s possible.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 4 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 05:22 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Um, cat boy’s place?? No fucking way. They were basically murdering each other two months ago.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:03 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Friend of a friend of a friend works at Stark Industries— she let slip that Stark’s been meeting with General Ross a lot lately

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Hide 1 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:07 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

^^^^ Can corroborate. Word is he's trying to get them all back in the country

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:33 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I believe this tbh. There’s not very many other places they could be.

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 04:17 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Tumblr is convinced Cap’s fucking Barnes

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 5 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 05:20 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

lmao of course they are

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:29 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

ngl I’m excited for them to be back just because Barnes was quite the casanova and I love when the ‘he’s totally pretending because PR asked him to’ shit starts up

*gets out popcorn*

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 3 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:41 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

I would pay good money for someone to ask Bucky about the rumors whenever they’re back. I’m not saying I _want_ him or Steve to not be gay, because ew. I’m just saying it’ll be sort of hysterical if they aren’t

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Thread Hide 2 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:50 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

yeah I feel ya. On one hand? YES PLEASE QUEER!CAPTAIN AMERICA. On the other hand? We’d get 3k words from the tinhatters on why the way his eye wrinkled when he said he’s not gay means he’s _totally_ lying

Link Reply Thread from start Parent Hide 1 replies

**Re: **Avengers or Criminals?****  
Date: 2016-03-12 06:53 pm (UTC)  
(Anonymous)

Win-win. Somebody ask him

Link Reply Thread from start Parent

 

\--

 

_ Breaking: Tony Stark Finalizes Deal With General Ross _

by Chris Anton

While rumors have been swirling for a few weeks now, reports that the Avengers will be back have surfaced with more vehemence over the last three days. According to Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, Tony Stark is very close to coming to an agreement with General Ross and the United Nations— an agreement that will allow America’s controversial superheroes to return to their home country.

Potts would not comment on the charges that would be filed against them upon their return. However, a source from within the Secretary of State’s office claims that all the Avengers, as well as Barnes, will be exonerated. Whether or not this is true remains to be seen.

 

\--

 

_ Steve Rogers Returns To US Along with Banished Avengers_

by Laura Shepherd

Sources say that Captain America will be on US soil by tomorrow evening— along with escaped prisoners Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, and Scott Lang, and fugitive Natasha Romanoff. Interestingly, he will also be joined by Sergeant James Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Soldier. All parties have been cleared of any wrongdoings. Reports say they were being sheltered in Wakanda by T’Challa, whose father T’Chaka was allegedly killed by Barnes in Vienna.

Nick Fury, former head of SHIELD intelligence agency, confirms the news: “Yeah, Cap’s back. They’ll all be back.” (Fury also confirmed that Barnes will be with them, but his direct quote cannot be printed here).

 

\--

 

\--

 

_ An Interview With Steve Rogers  _

**Question:** We’ve heard a lot of rumors going around lately, about what exactly went down. Can you shed some light on what happened between you and Tony Stark?  
  
**Steve Rogers:** We, ah… Yeah. We had a disagreement.

 **Q:** You had a very public battle…?

 **SR:** Right. That battle, that was— I mean, we were never... [Pause] We're friends, all of us. Granted, our fights are on a larger scale, but we're not— There was never any intention to kill. I was just protecting an innocent victim from a prison sentence.

 **Q:** When you say innocent victim, surely you don’t mean The Winter Soldier?

 **SR:** No, I do.

 **Q:** Okay. Okay, interesting. So how did Stark play into that?

 **SR:** Well, he signed the accords. He was fighting for what he thought was right, trying to take the path he believed in— but so was I. And I’ve never cared what side of the law that puts me on.

 **Q:** And that’s how you ended up in hiding with Mr. Barnes

 **SR:** [Pause] I— Yes. Among other reasons.

 **Q:** But you’re not in hiding now.

 **SR:** [Smiles] No, I’m not. Neither is Bucky. Thanks to Tony, in large part, actually. But now that Bucky’s name’s been cleared in the case of the Vienna bombing, he’s back home.

 **Q:** Can you elaborate on what you said earlier, about Barnes being a victim?

 **SR:** He’s absolutely a victim. HYDRA had him, brainwashed him, none of it was his fault. None of it. The Soldier did terrible things, but Bucky didn’t have a choice in any of it.

 **Q:** What you’re saying is, there won’t be any consequences for him.

 **SR:** None. Not if I have anything to say about it.

 **Q:** Captain Rogers, I understand your investment in this, but justice has to come from somewhere.

 **SR:** Crucifying innocent people to give yourself a sense of justice? Is that what we’re stooping to now? We can't— That's not justice.

 **Q:** What would be justice, then, in your opinion? How can the victims' families and the country be satisfied? Because personally, I fail to see another solution.

 **SR:** Sometimes there is no justice. Sometimes there just can't be, not when there's nobody to blame.

 **Q:** And that’s the case here?

 **SR :** [stiffly] It is.

Read More on our Website

 

\--

 

 

1 - 20 of 4482 Works in Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes

 

\--

 

**stevesb-ucky**

So I read Steve’s interview and then I cried a little and wrote 3k of angstiness (under the cut):

**A Victim’s Savior  
** AO3 Link _|_ /No Warnings  
Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes

[Read More]

#stucky #clara writes fic #mine

**98 notes**

 

\--

 

_ After Long Silence, Widow Comments on Barnes!_

_We obtained video of Natasha Romanoff speaking to a journalist outside Avengers Tower today. Transcript below:_

**Q:** Mr. Barnes has been cleared and will not be charged with any of his crimes as the Soldier. You were on Tony Stark’s side. Do you have a comment?

 **NR:** Sergeant Barnes is an innocent man who was brainwashed into committing atrocities. Stark sees that, and so do I.

 **Q:** Thank you for your insight.

 **NR:** [Pause] You don’t believe it.

 **Q:** Not fully.

 **NR:** Let me put it this way: Clint Barton and I have both done terrible things under someone else’s control. People understood then, and they’ll have to understand now. The Avengers won’t be risking our lives to save yours if you don’t have empathy for the situations we go through in order to do so.

 **Q:** The people need—

 **NR:** People need a scapegoat, and if you want one, I’ve found HYDRA to be conveniently evil. Barnes is not that scapegoat, and you will not turn him into one. Not if you want any of us to stick around.

 

\--

**natwidow**

On a scale of mere mortal to Natasha Romanoff, how badass are you

#read the damn interview #watch the vid too #he looks like he's gonna pee himself l m a o

**1795 notes**

 

\--

**hawkeye-romanoff**  reblogged  **bucksteve**

**Bucky Barnes: A Profile**

bucksteve:

> “So it’s home now, for you?” I ask him at the end of our short interview, and when he nods warily, I press: “Where is home?” I'm all too aware that this is a person for whom home is a _when_ rather than a _where_. Barnes’ eyes flit to the doorway, where Captain Rogers’ hulking form is trying (and failing) to remain inconspicuous. “I guess wherever this punk is,” he replies, with the barest flash of a smile. ( source)

I GUESS WHEREVER THIS PUNK IS 

_ I GUESS  _

_ WHEREVER  _

_ THIS  _

_ PUNK _

_ IS  _

#kill me #don't bother I'm already dead

**8728 notes**

 

\--

**falc0nsam**

okay, since the brainwashing theory has been confirmed, i think now’s a good time to put this out there: we all ship steve and bucky, and i’m excited that the fandom is growing, and also that most people seem to be totally supportive of their relationship, which is more than we could’ve hoped for say, 10 years ago. 

but let’s remember these are real people guys. i mean yeah, i hope more than anyone they’re together but we don’t even know if either of them are gay or bi or w/e. RPF fandoms don’t really get this big usually, like we have trending stucky articles on fucking buzzfeed every other day, and i just want to make sure we don’t affect their relationship as friends or more, you know? and i feel like it’s kinda getting to that inevitable stage where someone is gonna bring it up or ask them about it and that would be a Very Bad Idea. 

#stucky #sorry i just wanted to get this off my chest #also #if either of them gets a girl/boyfriend #can we try not to be abusive towards him/her 

**642 notes**

 

\--

 

**higherthankites**  reblogged  **burnedout-bridges**

burnedout-bridgs:

> Bucky Barnes probably has PTSD and a whole host of mental health issues, for fuck’s sake _stop_ all the screaming outside Avengers Tower. Leave him _alone_. He might not be ready for a relationship and just because you get your rocks off imagining him with Steve doesn’t mean that’s what he wants. There’s just something weirdly gross about this whole thing where here’s a man who’s been stripped of his agency, and here we are dictating what we want his life to be. I just. Ugh. I don’t even know what I’m saying and I can’t get it clear in my head but Leave. Bucky. Alone.

I totally see what you’re saying. There _is_ a lowkey cringey vibe re: the agency thing, but I don’t know if it’s really doing any harm if we’re just squealing over Stucky behind our computers, y’know? Now the idiots outside the Tower holding up Bucky  <3 Steve signs are a different ballgame altogether… 

Not to highjack your post or anything, but just because I’ve been stewing over this for a while and you mentioned mental illness— I think we also have to be careful with everything we create because this fandom is _so_ productive, which is awesome! But then you get 3000 fics where like, Steve looks at Bucky and suddenly he’s cured, or they go out for ice-cream and any triggers don’t affect him anymore. Like Steve’s love is ~All He Needs~ or smth. And I think, y’know, given this is a real person with real mental health issues (which we also don’t know about, like we’re just guessing here and that’s kinda cringey as well), there needs to be a sense of responsibility in how we write about him. Beyond just the quick fix-it fic that works in non-RPF fandom. 

#stucky #bucky barnes #it's just something to be aware of?

**128 notes**

 

\--

 

**samsbootylicious**

James Barnes To Be Interviewed In-Depth With Steve Rogers

From article: Arthur McClintock will be sitting with Barnes in an exclusive personal interview tonight, the first journalist to be granted any prolonged access to the sergeant, as well as the first to be given permission to ask him directly about his dark past. ABC could not obtain permission to interview Barnes alone, so he will be joined by Captain Rogers for the hour. To watch live, tune in at 8 pm Eastern Time.

_Guyyyyyyyys theyre interviewing together live I'm so excited_

#stucky #spread it around pls #this is the first i'm hearing of it #and it's tonight

**1937 notes**

 

 

\--

  


_ Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant James Barnes _

INTERVIEWER: Welcome back. We join you in an exclusive live interview from within Avengers Tower. Before the break, we talked to James Barnes and Steve Rogers about their history growing up together in Brooklyn, and then as part of the 107th. We're back, and delving into a topic you're all curious about, the reason we're here: the Winter Soldier. So, Sergeant Barnes, given that much of your memory was wiped by HYDRA, how much of what transpired in the 70 years you were presumed dead do you recall?

BARNES: No, they— I remember. Bits and pieces.

INTERVIEWER: Victims?

BARNES [strained]: Yes. All of them.

INTERVIEWER: You remember all your victims?

ROGERS: All _his_ victims.

INTERVIEWER: [pause] I’m sorry?

ROGERS: All _his_ victims. The Soldier’s. Or HYDRA’s.

BARNES [tightly]: Yeah. Yeah, I remember all my victims.

INTERVIEWER: I sympathize with what you went through, and I want you to know that the whole country stands behind you. 

[Rogers snorts] 

[Laughter]

Alright, well, the majority of the country, then. What you went through… To come out the other side like this is commendable.

ROGERS: That’s what I keep saying. It’s just unbelievable. He broke through a highly-advanced level of programming to fish me out of the damned Potomac. Even through everything they did to him, he fought back. He’s a good man, a good- yeah. 

BARNES: Way to lay it on thick.

ROGERS: What can I say? I’m proud. [Looks at camera] Any of you would be proud to call him your friend.

BARNES: Jesus, Rogers, put a sock in it.

[Laughter]

INTERVIEWER: Stop me if this line of questioning is distressing— what was it that made you pull Captain Rogers out of the river?

BARNES: [After a few seconds] I— I don’t know. He said my name, and I couldn’t… I knew leaving him to die would be wrong.

INTERVIEWER: Sergeant Barnes, it’s true that some of your victims— forgive me, HYDRA’s victims— were children?  


BARNES: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: And innocent bystanders?

BARNES: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: Then what made you save Captain Rogers over them?

BARNES [hesitantly]: I think maybe… I can’t say for sure. I think— _Stop_ , Steve, it’s fine— He just said something and it was so familiar, and he wasn’t fighting me…

INTERVIEWER: I’d imagine the children didn’t put up much of a fight, either.

BARNES [softly]: No, they didn’t.

INTERVIEWER: Then why didn’t you spare them?  


BARNES: I don’t know.  


 

\--

 

  


**stevesbootybabe**

eyyyyyy rogers boutta cut a bitch

#dont hold back tiger

**983 notes**

 

 

 

\--

 

INTERVIEWER: If you could shoot innocent civilians simply for being in the wrong place at the wrong time, what stopped you from killing a man who was actively fighting you twenty minutes prior—

ROGERS: Okay, that’s enough. I thought you said you were on our side.

INTERVIEWER: I am.

ROGERS: Bulls**t. 

INTERVIEWER: I’m a journalist, Captain Rogers, it’s my responsibility to dig for holes without any biases.

BARNES: I’m _fine_ , it’s fine, I can answer. All questions. I’ll answer. They deserve it, the victims’ families…

ROGERS: You don’t have to.

BARNES: I want to. 

INTERVIEWER: Sergeant Barnes, to get back to the question then, _what was it_ about Captain Rogers that got through to you, if the sequence of events occurred as you both claim?

BARNES: He knew me.

INTERVIEWER:But he told the _Times_ he said your name earlier in DC, so _why_ on the helicarrier—

BARNES: _I don’t know._ I don’t know, alright? I don’t. I think my head— I think I knew, deep down…

INTERVIEWER: Knew he was good?

BARNES: Yes. No. I just… I think I knew, some _part_ of me knew, when I looked at his face, and when he spoke to me, I _knew_ a piece of me was in love with him— I couldn’t leave him to die. Even if I wanted to. 

[Pause]

ROGERS: You… you’re in love with me?

BARNES [stricken]: Love with… love with you? I didn't say— Did I say that?

ROGERS: Yeah.

BARNES: No, not in love with— I _loved_ you, sorry, no, _cared for_ — I didn't mean... F*ck. That's not what I meant.

ROGERS: [Pause] You never told me.

BARNES: Sh*t, okay, I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to, I just— sorry. 

ROGERS: For how long?

BARNES: God, I don't know. [Snorts] Probably 1940, at least. Maybe longer, late 30s? ’s a bit fuzzy. Look, I’ll get over it, alright? What are you-  _Why are you laughing._

ROGERS [Through laughter]: Buck. _Buck_. 

BARNES: What? [Frowning] Steve, what?

ROGERS: _Bucky—_ You— You love me…

BARNES: _What?_ Stop laughing! F*ck you, alright? I’m sorry. I’ll get over it, okay? F*ck you Rogers, stop laughing at me. I know you’re outta my league—

ROGERS: Outta _your_ league?!

BARNES: _I swear to God, Steve if you don't quit laughing..._

ROGERS: I love you.

[Pause]

BARNES: You… _what?_ [Pause] Like a brother, right?

ROGERS: I love you, I’m in love with you, I’ve loved you since we were fifteen.

BARNES [with sarcasm]: Right.

ROGERS: No, it's true, I— Remember that time I got pneumonia? Over the winter?

BARNES: Yeah. We thought you were gonna die.

ROGERS: You stayed with me, didn't sleep for three days... even my ma couldn't bear it, she kept going in and out. You were with me the whole time, though, I still remember... you never left me once.

BARNES: So that's when...

ROGERS: That’s when I knew I was never getting over your dumb a*s.

BARNES: [Pause] You love me.

ROGERS: Get over here.

\--

 

 

\--

 

BARNES: [Pulls away, smiling] So not... not like a brother, then.

ROGERS: [Laughing] Nope.

BARNES: Good, because I’m pretty sure the things I wanna do with you would be illegal if you were my brother.

ROGERS: I dunno, they’re pretty liberal now.

BARNES: I heard. Gays can get married ’n everything…

ROGERS: Would that be… Is that something you’d want to…

BARNES: How ‘bout you kiss me again first, you big sap?

 

\--

 

 

\--

 

INTERVIEWER: [Clears throat] Ah, gentlemen, I hate to interrupt, but... you realize this is— You know we're broadcasting live?

ROGERS: Oh. Sh*t. 

BARNES: Who gives a crap. Let 'em all see.

INTERVIEWER: As long as you're— Um. Is someone throwing up?

ROGERS: No. [Pause] That's just, uh. The pipes.

BARNES: [Scowls] No. Your dumb bird is making puke noises.

ROGERS: I know, I was trying to be— [Laughs]. Never mind. Shut it, Wilson.

 

\--

 

**stevebucksbarnes** reblogged **barneslovesrogers**

barneslovesrogers:

>   
>  _somebody pinch me_

#is this real life #oh my god# i can hear the tinhatters from other rpf fandoms growing in power (tags via barneslovesrogers)

*directioners materialize over the horizon* 

#they're gonna be insufferable

**254 notes**

 

 

\--

  


**jamesrogers**

_I love you, I’m in love with you, I’ve loved you since we were fifteen._ (x)

#THIS IS REAL LIFE

**3854 notes**

 

 

\--

  


**stevelovesbucky**

_STUCKY LIVES_

#im in shock #my babies

**17854 notes**

 

 

\--

  


**Author's Note:**

> Loved it, liked it, hated it? Comment and let me know!


End file.
